The Evil Fighter
Jenny:Where is Strax? Vastra:In Russia. Jenny:What is he doing in Russia? Vastra:He found a fighting dojo or something.He goes there every week. Jenny:How didn't I notice he's missing every week? Strax appears on the monitor: Strax:You reptile!You women!Get to Russia! Vastra:We have a name! Strax:Like I care.Just come in Russia,and bring grenades! Jenny:We don't need grenades,Strax! In Russia,and the fighting dojo: Strax:Ah,you finnally got there! Vastra:Why did you called us there? Strax:Talk to the master. Mr.Semur:Hello.I am organizating a fighting tournament.I've got a message from one of the participants,who says he will kill every participant.But I don't know who that fighter is.I've heard you can solve mysteryes. Jenny:You wanna us find out who is that fighter? Mr.Semur:Exactly. Strax:Here,I'll read the message:"Hello.I am one of the participants of the tournament.But it will fail.Everyone dies!No one survives!You wanna know who I am?Then try to guess this:At the gates of the djoo,when it will strike on ehigt,the new message will be found". Vastra:So...I guess thoose words "djoo" and "ehigt" aren't written correctly. Jenny:We must find what they mean,it order to find the new message. Strax:What are we waiting?Let's start! Jenny:Where are we going? Strax:To all the participants! In the training room: Jenny:Everyone stop whatever they are doing.We are in the middle of an investigation! Strax:All the participants in the tournament come in front of us! All the participants comes: Strax:Number 4!You look suspicious...you have a killer face!!! Vastra:Strax!You can't just accuse people just like that! Number 7:I am sorry sir,but one of us is missing. Jenny:Who? Number7:Number 3 is not there.He didn't came to the trainings.He may be the one you are searching. Strax:Where does he lives?TELL ME OR I'LL TROW A GRENADE IN YOUR FACE!Jenny,give me the grenades! Jenny:I didn't brought grenades! Vastra:Number 7,sorry for my friend.Can you please give us an address or something of number 3? Number7:He lives in the yellow big house near the park. Vastra:Thank you! In front of the house: Strax:Let's kill the guy! Jenny:Wait!Look!On the wall..it writes "djoo" and "ehigt".The words from the message! Strax:Then this guy must be the killer! Vastra:No one seems to be home! Jenny:I guess I found out one of the words."djoo" is "dojo". Strax:Mr.Semur's dojo! Vastra:"Ehigt" seems like "eight".I'll read the message again,with the words we found:"Hello.I am one of the participants of the tournament.But it will fail.Everyone dies!No one survives!You wanna know who I am?Then try to guess this:At the gates of the dojo,when it will strike on eight,the new message will be found". Jenny:Well that makes perfect sense! Vastra:Strax,what hour is it? Strax:7:45 PM! Jenny:Let's hurry!We have 15 minutes to get in front of the dojo! In front of the dojo: Jenny:OMG!Look on the roof! Vastra:IT'S A BOMB! Strax:(The killer can have a bomb,and I can't have a grenade?THIS IS NOT FAIR!!) Jenny:It will explode...AT 8:00!! Vastra:What hour is it? Strax:7:57 PM! Jenny:We have 3 minutes to get Mr.Semur out of the dojo!Let's go! Inside the dojo: Strax:MR.SEMUR!Where are you? Mr.Semur:I am here!Did you found the killer? Vastra:No!But we found who he wants to kill first!YOU! Jenny:We must all go out of there! Mr.Semur:Let's hurry! Outside: Strax:It's 8:01 PM Vastra:Why didn't it exploded yet? Jenny:Another message!"So you think Number 3 is the killer?Well I say to you +4!"What is that supposed to mean? Vasta:Number 3+4...NUMBER 7! Strax:We found the killer! In the training room: Police:Fighter Number 7,you are under arrest because of killing plans! Number7:What?What is going on there? Vastra:The new message from the killer.It told us to add 4 to Number3.That ends as Number 7!You wrote the two words on his house to trick us! Number7:I have no idea what you are talking about! In The Tournament day: Vastra,Jenny,Strax and Mr.Semur are watching: Mr.Semur:I am going to bathroom!I'll return soon!-leaves. Jenny:Look!A new message!"You were so inteligent!I will stop the killing plan at the tournament,but I;ll go somewhere else.See ya!" Vastra:Number7 wasn't the killer?? Strax:Eh,who cares! Vastra:ME! Strax:He said he is stopping his killing plan at the tournament,so let's just enjoy watching it! Category:Stories featuring the Paternoster Gang